1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a narration service system, and especially to a multi-linguistic wireless spread spectrum narration service system.
2. Description of Related Art
The general narration service of an exhibition field is provided by displaying figures with characters or tables or by oral narration through narrators, or recorder with earphones worn by visitors to hearing speech narration. However, with the expansion and complex of an exhibition, more and more visitors visit the exhibition. The convention narration services are confined and not practical. Furthermore, these conventional ways can not be effectively used to peoples with different mother tongues. Thus, a large amount of speech recording tapes are made in advance. This is complex and inconvenient. If the contents of the exhibition are changed, it is often that the contents can not be updated in time. Therefore, there is an eager demand for the above narration system to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-linguistic wireless spread spectrum narration service system, in which a wireless transformation serves to provide a narration service so that the user may select desired language and the present invention provides an interactive environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-linguistic wireless spread spectrum narration service system, wherein a wireless spread spectrum technology is used to suppress interference and improve communication quality.
In order to achieve above objects, the multi-linguistic wireless spread spectrum narration service system in accordance with the present invention includes: a speech database stored with multi-linguistic narration service speech messages; a plurality of basestation units adapted to be arranged at each exhibition section of a exhibition field, each basestation unit having a spread spectrum radio frequency processing and baseband processing module, a basestation unit controller and a data communication port, so that under the control of the basestation unit controller, the basestation unit controller captures narration service speech message from the speech database through the data communication port, and performs a wireless communication through the spread spectrum radio frequency processing and baseband processing module; and at least one mobile unit adapted for being worn by a visitor, the mobile unit having a voice encoder, a received power detector, a mobile unit controller, and a spread spectrum radio frequency processing and baseband processing module, so that under control of the mobile unit controller, the received power detector detects wireless signals of a specific basestation unit, and a synchronous or asynchronous connection is built through the spread spectrum radio frequency processing and baseband processing module, thereby receiving the narration service speech messages from the basestation unit controller.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.